1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protection cover, and more particularly, to a protection cover for protecting an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic devices, such as a cellular phone, a moving picture experts group (MPEG)-1 audio layer-3 (MP3) player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet personal computer (PC), a Galaxy Tab, an iPad, an electronic book terminal, etc., have been provided to users, to allow access to various types of content while carrying such various electronic devices.
With the rapid development of information and communication technologies, electronic devices have a variety of functions, such as a music and video playback function, a game function, a camera function, a scheduling function, a dictionary function, and the like, in addition to their original functions, in order to meet users' diverse requirements. In addition, electronic devices provide functions for searching for various types of information and adding new applications as well.
For example, the electronic devices are utilized in various tasks, including word processing, social media networking, and games, which are now executed by touching a screen. However, a need for keyboards arises due to a limitation in writing a document using a touch on a screen.
In addition, when users utilize the electronic devices while carrying them in their hands or placing them in their pockets or bags, loss of and damage to the electronic devices due to placing or carrying may occur. Accordingly, for protection, the electronic devices are mounted on separate protection covers.
However, protection covers in the prior art have a structure in which only electronic devices are mounted thereon, but separate keyboards or other devices are not mounted. Some protection covers in the prior art are used as stand cradles and typing cradles while being attached to electronic devices. When the protection covers are used as typing cradles, users have to enter inputs by directly touching screens of the electronic devices, which makes it difficult for the users to enter touch inputs. For example, the users have to touch the screens of the electronic devices several times when writing documents by touching the screens of the electronic devices. That is, there are limitations in touch inputs for tasks more easily performed via a keyboard, such as word processing.
Thus, when users utilize electronic devices for various tasks, such as word processing, social media networking, and games, since such tasks are carried out by touching screens of the electronic devices, there are limitations in using the touch inputs, and thus a need for keyboards arises.
Therefore, a device is required for mounting an electronic device including a large screen and a keyboard together on a protection cover and simultaneously attaching/detaching the electronic device and the keyboard to/from the protection cover.